


Proposing a Proposal

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: While Akko is visiting England for a 5-year graduation reunion being held at Luna Nova, Diana begins to wonder if she should take their relationship to the next level. However, every factor that surrounds them leaves her second-guessing if it's the right choice to make.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 89
Kudos: 267





	1. The Proposition

There were fewer things that annoyed Diana Cavendish more than people who could not keep their eyes off of their phones while out to eat with others. It was one of the little things that drove her crazy. It was so discourteous and inconsiderate. If one was spending time with friends, then their attention should be focused on that—not some foolish piece of technology.

And yet, as Diana sat at the small cafe in Blytonbury with Hannah and Barbara, she had become one of the very people she detested so much. Despite her friends engaging in active conversation, Diana kept finding her eyes flicking to look at the screen of the cell phone she had set on the table.

Several times she had attempted to pick it up and place it in her purse—out of sight, out of mind. However, somehow the device continued to end up back in her hand as she anxiously checked for any missed messages. She had eventually given up her internal battle and settled on leaving the phone screen-up on the table instead. That way, she would notice the second it lit up with the single text message she was so eagerly waiting on.

“I can’t believe it’s seriously been five years already,” Hannah groaned, pulling Diana from her thoughts. “Can time slow down just a little bit? I’m not ready for wrinkles.”

“C’mon, Han. You look fine!” Barbara assured with a wave of her hand. “The teachers are the ones who should be worried about stuff like that.”

“Whatever,” Hannah scoffed, using her fork to push around a tomato that sat on her plate. “Truth be told, I sort of wish I could bail on this reunion thing. I’m not exactly in the mood to socialize with people I haven’t seen in eons.”

“You are aware that nobody’s forcing you to go, aren’t you?” Diana noted, taking a sip of her water, eyeing the black screen of her phone.

“Well, yeah, but... Amanda wants to go. So…” Hannah murmured, her cheeks tinted pink as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

Barbara audibly gagged, resulting in her getting a nasty scowl from Hannah. Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of _course_ O'Neill was the reason Hannah was attending their class reunion at all. The pair had been in an on-again-off-again relationship since graduation—much to the disapproval of herself and Barbara.

Their relationship status depended on the day of the week. Last Diana heard, Hannah was ‘done with Amanda, for real this time’. Though, it seemed as if the tides were turning (again). She had the sinking suspicion that Hannah would be insisting ‘it’s love’ in a mere two weeks.

Diana shifted her attention away from her phone to give Hannah a heavy, disapproving look.

Hannah’s cheeks flushed darker as she bristled. “Don’t look at me like that!”

Diana sighed, rubbing her temple. “I really wish you’d seek out better company.”

“Like who? _Akko?_ ” Hannah spat, obviously wishing to shift the topic of conversation as she shoved the tomato in her mouth. “When’s she getting here anyways?”

“Her flight arrives at 2.” Diana reached over, unlocking her phone so that she could see the time. “I’m actually going to the airport from here to pick her up.”

Yes, the very subject of her distraction was none other than Atsuko Kagari herself. To nobody’s surprise, Akko wanted to attend their graduating class’s five year reunion being held at Luna Nova. Her plan was to fly from her home in Chiba and stay at the Cavendish Manor for the two weeks leading up to the reunion.

Not that Diana had any objections to that. She had been the one to suggest that Akko arrive two weeks early. After all, she _did_ miss her girlfriend terribly and wanted nothing more than to spend some in-person quality time together with her. Though, the clock that ticked leading up to Akko’s landing time moved at an agonizingly slow pace.

“You must be getting excited, then,” Barbara noted, leaning on her fist with a smirk. “It’s been a while since you last saw each other, right?”

Diana nodded. “Five months.”

“Christ,” Hannah scoffed. “I dunno how you guys do it. How haven’t you gone crazy yet?”

“I think it’s sort of romantic,” Barbara breathed dreamily, putting a hand to her cheek.

Hannah deadpanned. “I swear to God, if you start talking about Night Fall right now…”

“I-I…” Barbara’s cheeks burned. “I wasn’t going to!”

“We manage,” Diana dismissed, defusing the fight she could sense coming on between the pair. “The distance isn’t as taxing as you may think.” She picked up her glass, taking a sip. “We have many methods of staying in communication.”

As much as it pained Diana to admit it, all of the technology that had been introduced to her life following her years at Luna Nova _did_ have their perks—mainly, being able to communicate with Akko in a variety of different ways, despite being thousands of miles apart. At the very least, it certainly made their incredibly long distance relationship a tad more bearable.

Of course, that didn’t make her miss Akko any less. Even with all of the technology and magic-enhanced items in the world, nothing could quite make up for the lack of physical presence. She often found her heart aching for Akko’s touch, even if she knew quite well that the situation couldn’t be helped. They just needed to make do with what they had.

“Yeah, but it’s still different, you know?” Hannah rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Diana. You should just ask her already.”

Diana cocked a brow. “Ask her what?”

“Hello?” Hannah gawked. “Ask her to marry you!”

Diana’s mind blanked.

“I…” she managed, wondering if she had misheard, “beg your pardon?”

“Why’s that such a surprise?” Hannah squinted at her. “You two have been dating since forever, and you’re obviously not sick of each other yet. Honestly, you’re so in love that it’s kind of gross.”

“Yeah! You can’t say you’ve seriously never thought about marrying Akko,” Barbara chimed in. “You guys are high school sweethearts! You must’ve at least considered it by now, right?”

Ah, so she hadn’t misheard.

“I…” Diana averted her gaze as color rose to her face. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “The thought has crossed my mind, yes.”

“Then ask her already!” Barbara blanched, as though it were obvious. “What are you waiting for?”

“You won’t need to do this stupid long distance thing anymore if you do.” Hannah grinned, putting a hand to her mouth. “Make this trip _the_ trip, you know?”

Diana had certainly thought about marrying Akko. Many times. In fact, she would have gone as far as to say nothing would make her happier than spending every day of the rest of her life with the woman she loved so much. And, yes, they had _entertained_ the idea in jest with one another—several times. And each time they did, just the thought of marriage felt like a dream come true.

However...

“It’s not that simple, girls,” Diana sighed, putting a finger to her temple. “Things are… complicated.” She shifted her gaze to her cup. “Akko still hasn’t found stable work, my job is demanding, and you know how my family is.” She closed her eyes. “Now just isn’t the right time.”

“It’s never the right time with you, Diana,” Hannah observed flatly. “Just give it some thought, okay? Or do you really wanna keep doing this forever?”

As taxing as long distance could be, and as badly as Diana wanted to spend every day with Akko, the thought of asking her to commit to the lifestyle that the Cavendishes led left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Akko had made her discomfort surrounding the bells and whistles of noble life more than clear on several occasions.

Her aunt and cousins did little to make Akko feel truly welcomed whenever she visited the Cavendish Manor, to boot. Their blatant disapproval of, well, basically everything about Akko was glaringly obvious—and Diana knew that Akko could sense their distaste, too. They loathed the fact that Akko had no respect for high class etiquette and held even stronger disdain for Akko’s work as a freelancing, performing witch.

Akko had insisted time and time again that how Daryl and the twins felt about her ‘wasn’t a big deal’, but Diana was well aware that even Akko could only take so much mockery. The last thing Diana wanted to do was force that life onto Akko if it made her uncomfortable.

Of course, she didn’t want to continue doing long distance forever—but jumping into something like marriage with all of their current factors at play simply felt as if it would be too much. It would need to be something they discussed further.

The clock on Diana’s phone blinking to read ‘1:30’ caught her attention, and deciding it best to drop the conversation there anyways, she quickly collected her things and rose to her feet.

“I should be going.” Diana reached into her purse, pulling out several paper bills and laying them on the table. “Lunch is on me. I’ll see you both at the reunion.”

Barbara and Hannah exchanged annoyed looks with each other as Diana turned on her heel and made her way to the cafe doors.

Hannah rose from her seat, calling after her, “You’d better buy her a nice ring!”

* * *

The airport parking lot was as busy as always. Diana stood outside of her family’s car, scanning the clusters of people moving in and out of the sliding doors. She exhaled, running a hand through her hair.

She wasn’t sure what she was nervous for. She and Akko had done this dozens of times before. And yet, her heart raced like a motor every time those double doors slid open. What Hannah and Barbara had suggested back at the cafe was still gnawing away at her somewhere in the back of her mind.

She had repeatedly tried to rid herself of the thought, but it continuously found ways of snaking itself back into her head. If she did ask, what _would_ Akko say? Would she jump at the opportunity with all of the excitement in the world? Or would she hesitate at the idea of such a jarring change to the life she had grown accustomed to?

There were so many questions and thoughts that ran through Diana’s mind. She knew there was no point in fretting over it right then, but she couldn’t help herself. The seed had been planted and it was beginning to sprout.

But suddenly Diana’s thoughts came to a halt as her heart leapt into her throat. A familiar flash of long brunette hair and shining crimson eyes were rapidly pushing through the ocean of people, bounding toward her. Diana barely had a moment to collect herself as the girl with a smile as bright as the sun leapt at her.

“Diana!” Akko exclaimed, tossing her luggage to the ground as she tackled Diana into a tight bear hug.

Diana gasped, stumbling back to keep her footing. “A-Akko!”

Akko held her tighter, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh man! I missed you so much! You wouldn’t believe how long that plane ride felt! I had half the mind to jump out of the emergency hatch and fly here myself!” she rambled, burying her face into Diana’s neck. “Then I remembered all my luggage was under the plane, so I couldn’t do that! But I just kept thinking about seeing you and that made me super impatient! And now you’re here and I—!”

The weight of being apart for five months came crashing down on Diana all at once. Akko’s embrace was tight, her hair smelled like strawberries, and the skin of her cheek against her neck was warm. Her heart was overwhelmed with a mix of longing, joy, and relief at the same time. Every worry, every stress, and every anxiety that she had vanished in less than a second.

After five long months she was _finally_ with Akko again.

At that moment, she didn’t care who was looking or what they thought. She didn’t care that her family driver sat only a few feet away, watching with an amused smile. She didn’t care that she was interrupting Akko mid-sentence. In a single, swift motion, she cupped Akko’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her.

Akko’s face heated up as she let out a muffled noise of surprise. But it didn’t take long for her to loosen up, and soon, Diana could feel her smiling against her mouth as she returned the kiss. Diana could have melted right there on the spot. A part of herself that she hadn’t even realized was missing felt as if it had finally come back and made her whole again.

Diana liked to believe that the long distance between herself and Akko wasn’t something that she found totally unbearable. Though, during times like these she honestly wondered how she had managed to hold out for five months without Akko there to begin with. Or, what’s more, how she could even consider lasting another five months once this visit was over.

When they finally parted, Akko let out a small giggle and Diana pressed their foreheads together.

“I missed you, as well,” Diana agreed, running her thumbs along Akko’s cheeks. “Immensely.”

The way Akko smiled at her made Diana’s world brighten. Even though Akko had been the one who was away for five grueling months, Diana was left feeling like she was the one who was somewhere she didn’t belong. Her heart ached with every second they spent apart.

All of the late night calls, the exchanged text messages and letters—suddenly none of it felt as though it were enough when she had Akko standing there in front of her. Everything was right. She knew how short the next two weeks would be. The thought of going five more months without Akko once they were over seemed nearly impossible.

With Akko beside her, Diana’s heart was finally at home.

A smile curved its way onto Diana’s lips. Perhaps Hannah and Barabara’s proposition wasn’t entirely ludicrous. Maybe there _were_ things she needed to begin considering.

* * *

_..._


	2. The Deliberation

Soft rays of morning light crept through the open cracks of the curtains in Diana’s bedroom. Though, it wasn’t the orange glow against her eyes that caused Diana to stir from her slumber—but rather, the gentle touch of fingers on her cheek.

Furrowing her brows, Diana groggily opened an eye. “Hm?”

It only took a moment for Diana’s vision to come into focus, and as it did her chest flooded with warmth. Akko hovered inches away from her, propped up on an elbow—the back of her hand caressing Diana’s cheek. Her hair was tousled with bedhead, and the light that seeped in through the windows almost made her skin shine.

“Sorry,” Akko smiled sheepishly, retracting her hand. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Diana shook her head, placing a hand to Akko’s wrist, beckoning her to continue. “No. It’s fine,” she managed, with a tired smile. “What are you doing up?”

Akko shrugged, pressing a kiss to Diana’s knuckles. “Just am.”

Akko’s crimson eyes were inviting, tender, and above all else, loving. Everything about the way Akko looked at her made the warmth in Diana’s chest spread throughout her entire being. Her smooth lips on Diana’s knuckles felt too good to be true. It was almost hard to believe having her in bed beside her wasn’t a dream.

It had been less than 24 hours since Akko had arrived in England, and she and Diana had spent practically every second together since. While the majority of the day prior had involved Akko getting settled instead of being out and about, they had still _thoroughly_ enjoyed each other’s company well into the late hours of the night. That being said, seeing Akko up this early—earlier than Diana, no less—came as a bit of a surprise. 

Diana let out a breathy laugh, slipping her hand out from Akko’s grasp and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I thought you would be exhausted.”

Akko leaned in, rolling on top of her and nuzzling her nose into the crook of Diana’s neck. “Nah.”

Diana sighed blithely, tangling her fingers into Akko’s hair. “You should really sleep more.”

“Probably.”

Diana laughed, holding Akko closer. She was so warm and her skin was so soft that Diana could have sworn this was heaven. She combed her fingers down through the end of Akko’s long brunette locks. “You are insufferable.”

Akko smiled against Diana’s neck, peppering it with kisses. “I know.”

Diana couldn’t remember the last time she had woken up so content. She had grown so accustomed to waking up in bed alone, that finally having Akko there with her again left her feeling weightless as air—even this early in the morning. She was rejuvenated.

Every kiss that Akko placed along her neck and jaw made her heart flutter. The sensation of her hands on Diana’s waist was something she hadn’t even realized how much she missed. A part of her was left wondering if she really _was_ still dreaming. But the very presence of Akko’s scent, touch, and voice were enough to assure her that this was as real as it got.

She wanted every morning to be like this.

A loud rapping sound at the bedroom door broke through the quiet, lazy atmosphere. A male’s voice called from the other side of it, “Lady Diana? A word?”

Diana hummed in annoyance, her arms sliding away from Akko’s neck. Of course her dreamlike state needed to be cut short for who knew what reason. Akko blinked, adjusting herself so that Diana could slide out of the bed from beneath her.

“Sorry,” Diana apologized, pressing a kiss to Akko’s temple as she stepped off of the mattress. “I’ll be right back.” She picked up her robe, pulling it on as she cracked open the door. One of the Cavendish family’s butlers stood on the other side. “Yes, Carter?”

“I do apologize. I didn’t wish to disturb you.” Carter offered her a small, apologetic smile—almost as if he was aware that he was interrupting something. “However, Count Lawson is on the line for you.”

Diana inwardly groaned. The Lawson family had always been generous supporters of the Cavendishes, even during the family’s times of financial stress. However, the Count tended to be talkative, and the idea of spending any amount of time speaking with him this early in the morning—on a Sunday, no less—drained her.

She would rather get back into bed with Akko.

“I…” she breathed, placing a hand to her forehead, “it’s early. Can it wait?”

Carter frowned. “He insists that it’s urgent.”

Diana bit her lip. As much as she loathed the idea of having a talk with the Count before noon, the last thing she wanted was to dismiss him if it truly was a matter that required immediate attention. She momentarily glanced back at Akko, who was curiously peeking over from her place in the bed. It looked like their morning together would be cut short.

She frowned, shifting her attention back to Carter. “I’ll be right there.”

Carter gave a polite bow, turning away as Diana closed the door behind him. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair as she leaned her back against the door.

Akko sat up fully, tilting her head with a smile. “Duty calls, huh?”

Diana frowned, approaching the bed and sitting on its edge. She placed a hand on Akko's cheek. “I’m sorry, love.”

Akko closed her eyes, leaning into Diana’s palm as she placed her own over it. “Don’t worry about it.” She opened an eye and smirked at her. “Like you said, I should probably get some more sleep anyways, right?”

Guilt twanged in Diana’s chest. Akko hadn’t even been in England for a day, and here she was already busying herself with work before the sun had even fully come up.

She rubbed her thumb against Akko’s cheek, lowering her voice. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Akko pulled Diana’s hand away, placing a kiss to her fingertips. “Promise?”

Diana cracked a small smile, leaning in and kissing Akko’s forehead. “I promise.”

Akko, appearing satisfied with that answer, gave Diana’s hand one more kiss and slid back into the bed with a yawn (all while mumbling something about the ‘comfiest bed in the world’). Diana rose from her seat and made her way to the door, cracking it open.

But before she stepped out, she cast Akko a glance, guilt washing over her again. A small thought nagged at her in the back of her mind—while she wanted nothing more than to spend every morning in comfort with Akko, how many of those mornings were bound to be interrupted like this one was?

She wanted to spend mundane time with Akko. But she also knew she had her duties to uphold as head of the Cavendish family. While urgent calls didn’t always come at 9 AM on a Sunday, necessarily, they did always seem to come out of nowhere on a near daily basis. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and Diana knew it wouldn’t be the last, either.

She shook the thought away. It was a ridiculous thought to be having less than a day into Akko’s time in England—plus, she had other matters to attend to as it were. She would just need to make sure she managed her time between work and Akko efficiently. If she could do that, _then_ she could begin thinking about the whole ‘spending every morning with Akko’ situation. Things would be fine.

Knowing the Count was waiting for her, she decided it best not to give it any further thought. Taking one more look at Akko, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Work. All she had done _all day_ was work.

Diana was doing her absolute best to quell the anger that she felt bubbling inside of her. Her mood was absolutely foul. Any time she finally had a moment to sit down and spend time with Akko, someone from the hospital had called, or someone in the family required her assistance, or someone needed her to look papers over for them. She did everything in her power not to scream out in frustration.

As if those things on their own weren’t bad enough, the worst part of it all was every time she left, she saw the disappointment in Akko’s eyes.

And Diana couldn’t blame her. She had come all the way from Japan to spend time with her. She had been in England for a week, and Diana had spent half of that time working. Not only was she being a bad host, but she was being a bad girlfriend, to boot. Of course, Akko always insisted that it was fine and that she should attend to her duties—that’s just how Akko was.

She would have to make it up to her, Diana decided. She would need to find a way to put everything else aside for a single night and focus all of her attention onto Akko—uninterrupted. If she truly wanted to even consider asking Akko to become a more _permanent_ part of her life, then she at least owed her that much.

But as she walked down the halls of the Cavendish Manor, she paused upon hearing something that was harshly out of place.

Was it… music?

The further Diana walked down the hall, the louder music grew. And the closer she got to the source, she realized it was pop music. Pop music in Japanese, to be exact. But the strangest part wasn’t even that Japanese pop music was playing in the Cavendish Manor—it was the fact that it was coming from the Cavendish Manor’s _kitchen_ , of all places.

Diana stepped into the kitchen doorway. Akko stood at the counter, humming along to the foriegn music that played from a speaker connected to her phone. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her clothes were covered in, what looked like, flour.

“Akko?” Diana spoke up. “What are you doing in here?”

Akko jumped, gritting her teeth as she spread out her arms in front of the counter, as if in an attempt to hide whatever she was doing.

“O-oh! Diana!” Akko gasped. “I thought you were working?”

“I just finished.” Diana raised a brow. “Are you… cooking?”

Akko shifted her eyes nervously. “No… Maybe…” She pursed her lips as Diana narrowed her gaze on her. Then she groaned, putting her hands to her head. “Ugh! I wanted it to be a surprise, okay?”

“A surprise?”

Akko pouted, her shoulders slacking. “Well, you’ve been working so hard lately that I figured…” she glanced at the pan that was sizzling on the stove, “I’d make you a nice dinner and stuff. You know, my way.”

Diana crossed her arms, glancing around at the mess that had been made. “I hope your way doesn’t involve setting the kitchen on fire…”

Akko flushed, stomping a foot to the ground. “Of course not! I’m a better chef than you give me credit for! I cook all the time back home.”

The image of Akko bouncing around the tiny, clustered kitchen of her studio apartment back in Chiba came so naturally to Diana that she barely had to imagine it at all. She supposed she could let this slide.

“And what, exactly, is on the menu?” Diana asked, approaching the stove and peering into the frying pan. Its contents were filled with a mixture of noodles, vegetables, and meat. And, for Akko’s credit, it actually smelled pleasant, too.

Akko beamed, placing her hands on her hips with pride. “Yaki udon! I wanted to try cooking you something from Japan!” She paused, frowning as she poked her index fingers together. “Was it… a bad idea?”

Diana stared at the food for a moment longer. One part of her wondered how Anna and the Cavendish cooks ever allowed something like this. But another part of her knew that once Akko set her mind on something, she wouldn’t let anything interfere. She was sure Anna must have been fuming, waiting for something to go wrong, _somewhere_ nearby.

Alas, the food did smell and look good. What was more, the fact that Akko wanted to cook for her at all after the day they had was, well, rather sweet. She honestly wondered what she ever did to deserve being blessed with having someone like Akko in her life.

“No. Not at all. I’m quite looking forward to it.” Diana smiled, turning to Akko again. “Since I’m here now, why don’t I help you?”

“What?” Akko gawked. “But you just finished working! You should relax.”

Diana shook her head. “It’s fine. I want to.” She rolled up her sleeves. She had never really been a cook, per se, but she was sure that with Akko’s help it couldn’t be that hard. “Now, what can I do to help?”

Akko opened her mouth to argue, but stopped as the song on the speaker changed to something new. A synthesized tune began to play, and as it did Akko lit up, her eyes sparkling. Whatever protest she was about to make was left forgotten as she piped, “Oh! I love this song!”

The upbeat tune bubbled through the speakers as Akko rushed over to turn up the volume. A man’s voice began to sing in Japanese and Akko laughed, rushing over to Diana and grabbing her hands.

Diana stumbled, taken aback. Her cheeks were colored with surprise as Akko began to jump around to the beat of the song. “What are you doing?” she managed, being dragged along by Akko all the while. “A-Akko!”

“You probably had a super boring and ultra stressful day working, right?” Akko grinned playfully. “I might not want you to cook, but I _do_ want you to loosen up!” She pulled Diana in close. “So dance with me!”

Diana stumbled, doing her best not to fall flat on her face. “You know I don’t dance!”

“Nonsense. Anyone can dance!” Akko dismissed. She took one of Diana’s hands in her own, placing the other on her waist. She began playfully swaying them from side to side, singing along to the lyrics of the song, “ _Imi nanka nai sa kurashi ga aru dake! Tada hara o sukase te kimi no moto e kaeru n da!_ ”

Diana huffed, gripping at Akko’s hand as the other rested on her arm. “Doubtful.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “I know that I’m certainly no good at it, at least.”

“You don’t have to be!” Akko laughed. “I’m not either!”

Diana almost laughed along with her. _That much_ was certainly true. For as much fun as she was having, Akko’s movements were hardly in time to the rhythm of the song. Despite that, she leaned in against Diana’s ear, happily continuing to sing along, “ _Koi o shita no anata no! Yubi no mazari hō no kaori! Fūfu o koeteyuke!_ ”

Diana rolled her eyes with a sigh, sliding her hands over Akko’s shoulders. “You’re so intractable sometimes. You do know that, don’t you?”

Akko giggled, pressing her nose into Diana’s neck as her hands found her waist. “I dunno what that means, but I prefer persuasive.”

Diana did laugh that time. It was strange. She wasn’t one to listen to this sort of music, and she certainly wasn’t one for dancing, either. She was also almost positive that all of the flour that covered Akko’s clothing was most likely smudging onto her own. And yet, there was something about their terrible little dance in the kitchen that left her positively elated. As Akko poorly swayed to the beat, singing along to a song in a language Diana didn’t even understand, it really did feel like nothing else mattered.

Despite how miserable she had been less than five minutes prior, Akko had a way of lighting up her entire world in an instant. All of her troubles and anxieties melted away when she was near. No matter how poorly her work day went, or how many problems she faced, having Akko there at the end of the day truly did leave her thinking everything would be all right.

“What is all this racket?”

The voice that cut through the room was harsh and cold, shattering the moment as though it were glass. Diana paused, stopping her dance with Akko to look over her shoulder. Sure enough, her Aunt Daryl stood in the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed firmly in front of her chest. Diana’s stomach sank to its very pit.

Daryl scrunched her nose, displeased. “And that odor?”

“Oh, hey Daryl.” Akko smiled, stepping away from Diana. “We’re making dinner.”

“Dinner?” Daryl cocked a brow, glancing around the kitchen. She was obviously vexed by the state of things. “You are aware we have cooks for a reason?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to try myself.” Akko grinned. “It’s fun!”

Daryl curled her upper lip, eyes flicking to the speaker on the counter. “And I suppose all of this noise I’m hearing is a part of that?”

The frustrations Diana felt before were beginning to come back all too quickly, as though her moment with Akko hadn’t happened at all. She turned to her aunt, becoming firm. “She wasn’t being that loud, Aunt Daryl.”

“Loud enough for me to hear it from down the hall,” Daryl shot back, placing her hands to her hips. “Just let it be known that _some_ people in this house are actually trying to get work done.”

Akko smiled apologetically, reaching over and pausing the music. “Sorry about that, Daryl,” she conceded, offering a small bow of her head. “We’ll keep it down. Promise.”

Akko didn’t have to apologize. She _shouldn’t_ have to apologize. She was their guest and was being the furthest possible thing from a disturbance. She wanted Akko to be able to feel at home in the manor. She wanted Daryl to know that. She wanted _Akko_ to know that. But any words Diana tried to form dried up in her mouth, falling into nothing.

Daryl seemed as if she wanted to say more, but instead, scoffed. “Good,” she decided, turning on her heel and marching away.

Diana stood frozen. For once in her life, she wasn’t sure what to say. Daryl had waltzed in like she owned the place and completely degraded Akko to her face—and Diana had said next to nothing in her defense. It was a sickening feeling. Her chest twisted and she quickly turned to her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, Akko. I—”

Akko pressed a finger to Diana’s mouth with a shake of her head. “It’s okay, Diana. Really.” She smiled, lowering her hand. “The food’s almost done anyways. Why don’t we get the plates ready?”

Akko gave Diana a small touch on the arm, walking over to take the plates out of the cabinets nearby. Just like that, the conversation had ended. But a bitter taste still lingered throughout Diana’s mouth.

Diana wondered if this was Akko’s routine back in Japan. Did she always bounce around her kitchen, plates and utensils out of order, without a care in the world? If there did come a point where Diana asked Akko to stay permanently, would she be taking that simple joy—that freedom—away from her? 

How often would Daryl, her cousins, or the staff, demand behavior of Akko that just wasn’t… _Akko_? And how often would Diana let it happen laying down as she had just done? She was deeply ashamed of herself. If she wanted Akko to be comfortable among the Cavendishes, _she_ should have been the one standing up for that.

But even if she did, would it be enough? How long would it be until someone was hounding Akko again? And how much hounding would it take before Akko stopped doing the simple things that made her happy only to appease Daryl and the others?

Diana watched on as Akko pulled plates from the cabinets, collecting them in her arms. The music on the speakers may have been silenced, but she continued on humming the tune of the song. As she did, Diana was left wondering—could Akko ever _truly_ call the Cavendish Manor her home?

* * *

Diana had been grateful that, for the most part, she and Akko had managed to avoid too many _formal_ gatherings alongside Daryl and her daughters during the time Akko was spending in the manor. When not out and about, the two had largely kept to themselves, and Daryl and her daughters hadn’t seemed particularly eager to interact with the pair either.

Though, their usual Sunday evening dinner was not one that could be avoided—especially considering Diana had skipped out on the previous one to spend an evening out with Akko. Typically, dinners in the Cavendish household were a fairly casual event (by their standards), but Sunday nights were when they invited guests of noble order to discuss finances, deals, among other things.

This particular evening, they had invited Count Lawson and his wife. The dinner itself had gone splendidly. However, Diana could tell that Akko was uncomfortable. She had been wearing an old dress of Diana’s since nothing that she had packed met Anna or Daryl’s refined tastes. Judging by her fidgeting and constant tugging at the dress itself, Diana knew that Akko would have preferred to be wearing literally anything else.

Despite being a talkative person, Akko had mostly kept to herself, focusing on her food instead of discussions being had. The few remarks she had made were met with sneers from Daryl and her daughters. The Count himself didn’t seem to mind much. Though, it was apparent that even he was the slightest bit off-put by Akko’s presence.

Seeing Akko so quiet made Diana’s heart sink. She knew Akko well enough to understand that her silence was likely a result of her not wanting to mess things up for Diana. Akko had mentioned it herself after the last dinner party she had attended. Diana had assured Akko it was fine, and that she couldn’t have said or done anything that would embarrass her—but Akko, being Akko, was insistent on her behavior.

And so, aside from the occasional polite remark, Akko had chosen to focus more on the food while leaving the politics to the Cavendish and Lawson families. The Lawsons needed to take their leave before dessert was served to attend to a matter back home, and once they vanished through the doors, Diana noticed Akko visibly relax.

Diana offered her a small smile. Reaching under the table, she squeezed her hand. Akko perked up at the contact, reciprocating the grip. Diana knew that these events weren’t easy for her, but she appreciated Akko putting up with them regardless.

“So, Miss Kagari,” Daryl spoke up, glancing at Akko through the corner of her eye as she sipped her wine, “I take it you are still engaging in your… performance activities?”

“Hm?” Akko blinked. “Oh, yeah! Things have been a little slow lately, but I think that’s because festival season is pretty much over back home.” She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. “I’ve been doing a lot of birthday parties, though!”

Daryl raised a brow, placing down her glass. “Birthday parties…?”

“Uh-huh!” Akko nodded with a grin. “My animal acts are a really big hit with the kids. I did one show in this family’s backyard a couple of weeks ago—you wouldn’t believe their faces when they saw a flying elephant!”

“I see…”

Diana narrowed her gaze on Daryl. The entire time Akko had been staying at the manor, she had hardly spoken a word to her outside of the occasional snide remark or scolding. The fact that she was bringing up Akko’s line of work now—a particular point of contention between her and Diana—left her skeptical. 

Akko took no notice, instead blabbering on with, “And then there was this other time I transformed into a rabbit and pulled _myself_ out of a hat.” She laughed, waving a hand. “The kiddos loved that one!”

Maril and Merrill exchanged dubious looks with one another as Daryl curled her upper lip in revulsion.

“Charming…” Daryl mumbled. “And do these… birthday parties bring decent income?”

Diana glared, becoming firm. “Aunt Daryl.”

“It’s okay, Diana,” Akko assured, offering Diana a smile before turning back to Daryl. “It’s enough to pay my rent, if that’s what you’re asking.” She shrugged. “Sure, it’s not bringing in _a lot_ , but I get by.”

Diana knew where this conversation was going. Akko’s source of income, and the _amount_ of income she made, was the thing Daryl held over her above all else. She simply couldn’t wrap her head around why Diana would settle for ‘such a common witch’. She could practically sense the comments that were coming on, and she readied herself for them.

Daryl folded her hands on the table. “And I suppose you haven’t considered other options?”

Akko tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Maril scoffed, leaning forward. “She’s asking if you’ve thought about getting a _real job_.”

Akko opened her mouth to respond, but Diana was faster. Her temper flared and she rose to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. “That’s quite enough,” she reprimanded, her glare becoming harder. “Akko is my girlfriend and _our_ guest. I won’t allow you to speak to her with such disrespect.”

Akko frowned, holding up a hand to stop her. “Diana, it’s fine!”

Daryl huffed, closing her eyes. “Honestly, Diana. You’re always so quick to jump to accusations. It wasn’t like I was attempting to suggest she quit her line of work, I was merely asking if she had considered alternatives.”

Merrill snorted, side eyeing Akko. “Because backyard birthday parties aren’t exactly _sustainable_.”

Diana scowled, focusing her gaze on the twins. “Akko’s work is completely respectable and is far more admirable than anything any of you have done to provide for our family— _if_ you’ve provided at all.”

Merrill straightened out, becoming flush with anger. “Are you calling us freeloaders, Diana?”

Diana scoffed. “Well, I fail to see your contributions to this house beyond living in its walls, unless there is something I’m forgetting.”

“How dare you?!” Maril growled, rising out of her chair. “We—!”

“Girls,” Daryl interrupted, holding up a hand to silence them. Maril let out an annoyed breath, retaking her seat. Daryl fixed her gaze back onto Diana. “We were only making an observation, Diana. What gives you the right to be so hostile?”

Diana bristled with anger. Her authority was being challenged, and she wasn’t about to back down. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, her voice low, “Must I remind you who heads this family, Aunt Daryl?”

Daryl didn’t falter, lifting her wine gaze as she fixed her own icy stare onto Diana. “And must _I_ remind you that only _children_ throw tantrums over dinner?”

Diana paused, pressing her lips into a hard line as her hands curled into fists. Daryl’s gaze never left Diana’s, and Maril and Merrill stared her down alongside their mother. She shifted her gaze to Akko, who was watching her with a frown, concern painted on every crevice of her face.

Typically, Diana made a point to do a good job of keeping herself composed under all circumstances. But her family talking so illy to Akko—stomping on the dream she had worked so hard to achieve—was where she drew the line in the sand. She had gone against her own code and snapped.

Diana let out a huff as she straightened herself out. “Please excuse me.”

With that, Diana stepped away from the table. She had to, at the risk of losing her composure again. She couldn’t—not in front of Daryl and her cousins. Doing so didn’t serve to assist Akko in the slightest. In fact, it likely held the opposite effect. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass Akko in front of the very people she was trying so hard to impress.

Diana stepped outside onto the patio overlooking the manor’s grounds. Everything was still and quiet under the night sky. She would take a moment to cool off before returning with her head screwed on straight. She hated how her aunt was always able to bring out the worst in her. All she wanted was for them to give Akko the proper respect she deserved.

How could Akko ever feel at home if they didn’t?

“Jeeze, Diana. You didn’t even give me the chance to get mad.”

Diana paused, Akko’s voice from behind pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Akko standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a brow raised.

Guilt panged in Diana’s chest. She had never intended to speak for Akko on her behalf. Had she offended her in doing so?

“Akko, I… apologize.” Diana started, frowning. “Perhaps I spoke out of term.”

Akko stared at her for another beat before smiling and waving it off. “Nah, it’s okay,” she dismissed as she approached Diana to stand by her side. She gently bumped her shoulder against hers. “It’s kind of romantic seeing you defend my honor and stuff.”

Diana scoffed. “I shouldn’t have to. They shouldn’t be speaking to you that way.” She looked at Akko again, her frown deepening. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Akko insisted with a smile, placing a hand on Diana’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“But they’re _my_ family,” Diana countered, furrowing her brows. “If they won’t take accountability for their actions then I should in their steed.”

“C’mon, Diana,” Akko goaded, nudging her in the side. “I’ve got thicker skin than that. I can take a few punches!”

Diana looked to the ground. It still didn’t sit right with her. “Does it really not bother you?”

Akko blinked, glancing up in thought. “Well, I’d be lying if I said it _didn’t_. But I think maybe I’m just used to it by now?” She shrugged, still smiling as bright as ever. “I mean, lots of people have doubted me my whole life—what's a few more?” She punched a fist toward the sky. “It motivates me to achieve my dream even more!”

Diana’s heart sank. For as long as she had known Akko, others had made fun of her for one reason or another. And, from what she understood, things hadn’t been all too different with her classmates back in Japan, either.

And yet, Diana had never met a person who was so undeserving of it. It pained her to think about how people never seemed to give this woman who shined brighter than the sun the time of day. The fact that her own family partook in such behavior left her sick to her stomach.

“Trust me, I know birthday parties and company functions aren’t really hitting it big,” Akko continued, looking to the stars with a smile. “But it’s a start. And seeing smiles on those people’s faces lets me know I’m doing something right!” She turned to Diana fully, beaming. “So, I’ll get there and prove everyone wrong—even if it takes a bit.” She crossed her arms, nodding confidently. “ _Phaidoari Afairynghor_!”

‘ _You may not get the things that you dream of, but you do get the things that you work for.’_

The second word of Arcturus rang truer for Akko than it did for just about anyone else Diana knew. Akko had worked so hard to get to the point she was at—Diana had watched her grow with her own eyes. She was still destined for so much more. She wanted everyone to see that the way that she did.

“I understand,” Diana conceded, averting her gaze to the ground. “But it doesn’t mean you deserve to be treated the way you were back there.” She curled her fists at her sides. “You deserve for them to believe in you, at least a little.”

Akko placing a hand on her shoulder made Diana lift her head to look at her. She was smiling from ear to ear.

“But you believe in me, right?”

Of course she believed. How could she do anything _but_ believe? Akko had always been nothing short of incredible. Not believing in her simply would have been impossible.

A small smile tugged at Diana’s lips. “Of course.”

“Then that’s all I need.” Akko gave her shoulder a reassuring grip. “So stop worrying. I’ll be okay as long as I’ve got you, Diana.” She grinned. “Besides, I’ll get your family to like me one of these days! Just watch!”

Diana gave her a small smile, but something in her chest ached. Even if Akko did everything right, her aunt and cousins were people entirely stuck in their ways. Even if they learned to tolerate Akko, she had her doubts about them ever fully _accepting_ her into their home. They would mock her, treat her less like a member of the family and more like an annoying pest.

Diana loved Akko. She loved Akko _so much_. Nothing would make her happier than spending the rest of her life with Akko. She wanted to be able to wake up every day with Akko at her side. She wanted to be able to enjoy her company after an exhausting day at work. She wanted to be able to hold Akko in arms for no reason at all. She wanted to put an end to the five months of absence and the reunions that felt all too short.

She _wanted_ to marry Akko.

But as she stood there, watching as Akko stared well beyond the stars above them, Diana found herself wondering: Was it worth it to have what she wanted at the expense of Akko’s comfort and happiness?

The answer was easy. Of course it wasn’t.

It wasn’t like she wanted to end things with Akko—she would never even consider it. But every event that had unfolded over the course of Akko’s two week stay at the Cavendish Manor had left her second-guessing every thought she had about taking Akko’s hand in marriage.

Diana had promised herself at the start of it all that she would find a way to balance work and time with Akko—and yet, she found herself busy with _something_ at almost every waking moment. How was she supposed to balance a life with Akko if she couldn’t even balance two weeks?

Meanwhile, Akko could hardly walk two steps around the manor without being berated by Daryl and her daughters. How was _she_ expected to focus on her dream if those she was meant to call family pinned her down at any chance they got?

Despite all of the deliberating Diana had done, there was only one thing she was certain of: Akko didn’t deserve this. She deserved so much better than this.

* * *

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Akko sings to Diana in the kitchen is [Koi by Gen Hoshino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_M4DKdqt33s)! Give it a listen!


	3. The Decision

“Seriously,” Akko grunted, pushing her weight down onto her nearly full suitcase, “I don’t get why you won’t just let me do this in the morning…”

Diana let out a long sigh, adjusting the straps on the dress she was preparing to wear for the evening. “Because if I did then you would oversleep and be scrambling to get everything together at the last minute. Again.”

“You don’t know that!” Akko barked back, wrestling with the suitcase’s zipper as the top sprung open once more. She cried out in indignation, pulling at the ends of her hair.

Diana rolled her eyes. “Call it a hunch.”

It was the final night of Akko’s stay in England, as well as the night of their five year graduation reunion at Luna Nova. Typically, Akko had a tendency of moping around on the final day of her visits, but this time she had been bouncing off the walls with excitement. Diana figured that the prospect of seeing Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, and the others had her on a serotonin overdrive. She was almost positive that Akko would come crashing down even worse than she usually did once they got back to the manor later.

“Do you have everything?” Diana asked, watching as Akko firmly pressed both hands on top of the suitcase, finally zipping it shut after what felt like an hour of trying.

Akko blinked, glancing to the ceiling. “I think so?” She froze, going pale as she gasped in horror. She tore her suitcase back open and began digging through its contents. But then, seeming to have found whatever it was she was searching for, almost immediately settled and nodded. “Wait. Yeah. I’ve got everything.”

Realizing what she had done to the suitcase she had spent so long attempting to shut in the first place, Akko groaned, plopping herself down into the mess of clothes and personal belongings.

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Why don’t you start getting ready and worry about the rest when we get back?” she suggested, turning to the mirror that hung over her vanity. “I don’t want us to be late.”

“Please. It takes me, like, two seconds to get ready,” Akko snorted with a wave of her hand.

Diana cast Akko an unimpressed look from over her shoulder as she fixed the bottom of her dress.

Akko smirked in response, rising to her feet and walking to her. “You’re the one who spends six hours brushing your hair, you know,” she noted, settling herself behind Diana and pushing her long, blonde locks aside.

Diana hummed in amusement, glancing at Akko’s reflection in the mirror. “Funny,” she mused as Akko gripped at the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it up for her. “You don’t seem to mind the way I look when I spend adequate time preparing myself.”

“I like you no matter how you look,” Akko countered, pressing a kiss against the nape of her neck.

“Mm.”

Akko wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist, burying her face into her shoulder. “Man, this trip went by way too fast,” she complained, then quickly perked up with a puppy-dog gleam to her eyes. “Hey, maybe I can cancel my flight and stay for another week! What do you think?”

“I think that would be far too costly for you,” Diana pointed out, resting her cheek against the top of Akko’s head. “Besides, you have a show on Wednesday, do you not?”

Akko deflated. “I guess so…” she grumbled. “But I’m still gonna miss you like crazy.”

Diana stayed quiet, staring at their reflection in the mirror as Akko continued to hold her. She wished she could make each moment like this last even a few minutes longer. She wished Akko _could_ stay for another week. Or, rather, she wished Akko never needed to leave at all.

She knew how easy it would be to put a stop to it. All she needed to do was ask Akko those four words that had been living in her mind since she arrived. If she did, then there would be an end in sight to all of this. The painful uncertainty of not knowing how often they could see each other would vanish. All she had to do was ask.

But she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t.

As much as she loved having Akko by her side, the past two weeks had been a mess. The dinner they had had with Daryl and her daughters the night prior still left a sour taste in her mouth. If she truly wanted to ask Akko to marry her, then there were countless changes she had to make in order to ensure Akko’s comfort and happiness.

She wasn’t sure how long that would take—but she was positive that right now they just weren’t ready.

“Our next visit with each other will happen before you know it, love.” Diana turned to Akko, placing a hand on her cheek. “I promise.”

Akko frowned, glancing to the floor. Even that small gesture was enough to make Diana’s heart ache. Though, she wasn’t given much time to dwell on it as Akko suddenly gave a firm nod. “Yeah! You’re right!” She clenched her fists, smiling. “I’ve just gotta keep thinking like that!”

Diana cracked a small smile, glad to see Akko bounce back so quickly. “You should get ready. We need to leave soon.”

“Fine, fine,” Akko drawled with a wave of her hand, making her way to Diana’s bedroom door. “I’ll go shower.” As she opened the door, she flashed Diana a wink. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Just like that, she was gone. And when Diana looked back into her vanity mirror, the horrible weight of loneliness piled onto her soul like stones.

* * *

The Luna Nova cafeteria had been completely rearranged to accommodate the guests and teachers attending the reunion. Glimmering decorations hung from the ceiling, and a large banner reading, ‘WELCOME BACK CLASS OF 2020’, was strung on the balcony. All of the tables and chairs were moved into a u-shape, leaving room for a makeshift dance floor at the center. A pair of faeries stood behind a DJ booth, blasting music out of speakers set up on the stage.

The night had gone splendidly since their arrival. Akko had practically tackled both Sucy and Lotte to the ground in a hug upon seeing them (despite Sucy’s droned out protests). The trio had been inseparable throughout the evening after that, leaving Diana to spend most of her time socializing with former teachers and peers.

As the evening ticked on, the guests began to grow more lively—taking to the dancefloor with a vigor that could only be charged by copious amounts of alcohol. Even Diana herself had agreed to a few dances with Akko (all of which were met with whistles and coos from Amanda). Though, she tired quickly, opting to sit out and catch her breath for a while, leaving Akko in the hands of their friends.

A few of her old classmates had joined Diana as she took a seat at one of the tables on the outskirts of the dancefloor. She briefly spent time chatting with Avery, Mary, and Chloe, to name a few. After about the fifth person who came over to talk to her, though, Diana had concluded that she had been socially exhausted for the night.

Akko, on the other hand, seemed to only just be getting started. Diana watched as Akko conversed boisterously in a small huddle with Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka a few yards away. Her lips curled into a smile. Despite everything, Diana was glad that Akko could enjoy herself among friends. Seeing her so elated made knowing that these were her final hours in England more tolerable.

She only wished her entire trip could have been like that.

“So…”

The voice caught Diana off-guard and she sat up. As she turned around, she was greeted with two very familiar—very smug—faces looming over her.

Diana deadpanned. “What is it, girls?”

Barbara grinned devilishly, lifting a hand to her mouth. “Did you pop the question?”

Of course that’s what this was about.

Diana had barely gotten the chance to exchange words with her friends since she had gotten to the reunion. Hannah had been too busy latching herself to Amanda’s side, while Barbara did everything in her power to pull her away. Though, with Amanda currently busying herself with Akko, the pair had set their sights on Diana instead.

Lucky her.

Diana rolled her eyes, turning away from them. “Surely you would have known by now if I did, would you not?”

Barbara gawked. “Seriously, Diana? She leaves _tomorrow_.”

“I’m aware.”

“And when’s the next time you’re gonna see her after that? Five months?” Hannah spat, placing her hands on her hips. “Stop being a chicken and ask her!”

“Even if I were to ask her before she leaves, I wouldn’t be able to get a ring on such short notice,” Diana reasoned, attempting to put an end to the conversation where it stood.

Hannah scoffed. “Honestly, at this point, who cares? You could propose to Akko with a piece of tin foil and she’d love it.” She crossed her arms. “This is your last shot. Watching you dance around it is exhausting.”

“I’ve already told you,” Diana replied, averting her gaze, “now… isn’t the right time.”

“Then when _is?_ ” Barbara pressed.

That was the exact question she kept asking herself—the one that kept her tossing and turning all night after the dinner party. There was no doubt in her mind that she _wanted_ to marry Akko, but every part of herself screamed at her that it wasn’t the right time. Prioritizing her own wants would have been selfish. Marriage could wait.

She had made her decision, and she was satisfied with that.

Wasn’t she?

Diana’s eyes dulled. “...I’m not sure.”

Hannah and Barbara exchanged skeptical looks with one another. After a beat, Hannah nodded and Barbara stepped forward with a frown. She reached out, carefully placing a hand on Diana’s shoulder.

“Listen, Diana,” Barbara hesitated, “sorry if we’re being too pushy about this whole thing. We just care about you. We know how totally miserable you are without Akko around.”

“We hate seeing you like this,” Hannah added, shifting her weight. “I know you’re gonna try to say that it’s fine, or whatever. But seriously—how much more of this are you supposed to take?”

Diana didn’t answer that question. She couldn’t even meet their gaze. She appreciated their concern, she really did. But it was a matter out of their control. To Diana, it even felt like it was a matter out of her own control. There wasn’t anything she or they could say to change that. 

“Diana!”

Hannah and Barbara both jumped in alarm, immediately straightening out and spinning on their heels. As they did, they were met face-to-face with the very subject of their conversation—Akko herself was bounding toward them with a grin.

Akko came to a stop, glancing between Hannah and Barbara. “Oh, hey guys!”

“Hey, Akko,” Barbara greeted with an awkward wave, exchanging a nervous look with Hannah. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Akko’s face scrunched with confusion. “I guess so?”

Barbara bit her tongue and Hannah looked at her disbelievingly. With a cough, Hannah stepped forward. “Babs and I were about to go get something to drink,” she lied, grabbing Barbara by the arm. “Right?”

“O-oh! Uh… Yeah! We were!” Barbara chirped, clapping her hands together. She quickly glanced back at Diana, who was watching them both with a very unimpressed gaze. Barbara swallowed. “W-we’ll just... leave you two to it, then!”

Akko watched on as Barbara marched toward the bar a little too quickly. Hannah rolled her eyes and, while Akko was distracted, leaned closer to Diana, whispering, “Seriously, think about what we said, okay?”

Before Diana even had the chance to respond, Hannah had taken off after her friend and the two disappeared into the crowd. Diana rubbed both temples. She could feel the migraine coming on already.

“What was that about?” Akko asked.

“It’s nothing,” Diana said, deciding it best to forget the situation altogether rather than dwell on it any further. She scooted her chair over to make room at the table for Akko. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Akko beamed, taking a seat beside Diana. “Definitely! Being with everyone again feels like old times! Sucy even tried one of her poisons on me.” She tapped a finger to her chin. “But apparently I’ve ‘built up a resistance’? Or something?” She waved it off. “Anyways, it’s been fun!”

Diana gave her a small smile. “I’m glad.”

But her smile was quick to fade. She wished she _could_ push her thoughts aside for the night and enjoy the reunion with Akko. But the clock that was rapidly counting down to her departure was hanging over her. How long would it be after Akko left that they could have a night like this again?

 _Would_ it be another five months?

“Hey, is everything okay?” Akko asked, tilting her head. “You look kinda mopey.”

“Yes. Everything’s fine,” Diana dismissed, running a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry. I suppose I’m a little tired.”

“Well… maybe some fresh air would do you some good,” Akko suggested, holding out a hand. “Wanna take a walk? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the campus. I wanted to visit some spots anyways.”

Diana’s gaze followed Akko’s hand. The last thing she wanted was for Akko to think that she was upset on her final night in England. She had already dealt with that enough over the past two weeks. Sitting there wallowing in self-pity wasn’t doing her any good, but perhaps some fresh air and alone time with Akko would.

She took Akko’s hand. “That sounds lovely.”

* * *

Due to it being decently past Luna Nova’s curfew, the campus grounds were quiet. It was easy for Diana and Akko to move about the school and visit the different spots Akko wanted to see. At one point Akko had even suggested stopping by to visit her old dorm room. However, Diana insisted that the students who were currently living there likely wouldn’t appreciate the intrusion—especially so late at night.

Diana had convinced Akko that it might be better to explore the outer campus, as to not disturb any of the faeries attempting to get work done while the students slept. That was when Akko was struck with the ‘brilliant plan’ of climbing Luna Nova Tower. Diana pressed that it wasn’t a good idea—but Akko, being Akko, gave her a pout that she simply couldn’t refuse.

A multitude of stairs, beads of sweat, and wheezed out pants later, they somehow made it to the top. Both of them collapsed into a sitting position on the tower’s edge once they reached it—well beyond exhausted.

“Okay,” Akko admitted through tired pants, slouching against Diana, “maybe climbing the tower wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Diana let her own weight slump against Akko’s. “We used to fly up here for a reason, you know.”

“Yeah, I guess I remember why now,” Akko groaned. “At least we got our exercise?”

They both laughed at that, taking a short moment to relax following their hike. The entire campus could be seen from atop the tower. It was a view Diana had always been fond of. Even though it was an area restricted to students, she and Akko had spent a fair share of their academic nights there.

So many times Diana would be sitting in her dorm room, only to hear the pounding feet of Akko sprinting down the hallway outside. She would be knocking on her door seconds later, begging for help with astrology homework. Diana would initially refuse, but always caved. Then what was supposed to be a study session in the tower would turn into anything but.

Hours were wasted talking about everything in the universe and nothing at all. Akko would tell wild stories of her ‘adventures’ with Lotte and Sucy. Diana would confide her worries in Akko like she never had with anyone else. Akko would force Diana into playing silly games that involved finding shapes among the stars. Diana would be horrible at it, but Akko would never care. Laughter would turn into whispers, and whispers would turn into lips coming so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Studying was always left long forgotten.

Diana missed those nights.

“Hey, you know, this is where we had our first kiss, isn’t it?” Akko noted, almost as though she had been reading Diana’s thoughts.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Diana mused with a smile. “It is.”

The memory sat in her mind like a distant dream—the finer details faded and smudged with time. She couldn’t remember which chapter in the textbook they had been going over that night, or how many hours they had spent doing some mixed dance of studying, talking, and flirting.

But she did remember the way her heart raced when Akko’s lips finally met hers for the first time. She remembered the lightness in her chest and the fluttering in her stomach that came with being a teenager in love. She remembered the relief she felt at finally being able to express the feelings she held for someone she had adored so much for so long.

Someone who she had only grown to adore more and more with each passing day.

Akko grinned devilishly. “Am I still as good of a kisser now as I was back then?”

Diana closed her eyes, humming teasingly. “I would like to think that you’ve improved.”

Akko gawked, offended. “Are you saying our first kiss was bad?”

“Not at all.” Diana tapped a finger to Akko’s lips. “I’m merely saying that a bit of experience never hurt anyone.”

Akko blinked, glancing down at Diana’s finger. Then she smirked, grasping Diana’s hand in her own. “So I _am_ a good kisser, then?”

“I haven’t denied you yet, have I?” Diana chuckled. “That fact alone should speak for itself.”

“You’re sweet,” Akko snickered, placing a kiss against Diana’s knuckles before letting go. “Who’da thunk that you hated my guts once upon a time?”

“Not as much as you seemed to hate mine,” Diana pointed out, flicking Akko’s nose.

Akko crinkled her nose. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” she conceded, lulling her head from side to side. “It’s kind of hard to imagine myself feeling that way now, though.” She looked at Diana, raising a brow. “But I wonder where we’d be today if things always stayed like that?”

The disdain Diana had for the girl with a plant growing out of her hair felt so distant and foreign. The way she would scowl with indignation whenever Akko spoke of her ludicrous dreams of being like Shiny Chariot was a far-off memory. Back then, never would Diana have imagined that she would work alongside that same girl to open the Grand Treskellion and restore magic to the world.

And never, in her wildest dreams, would Diana imagine herself loving and cherishing that same girl as much as she did right there in that moment. As hard as it was to remember how she felt about Akko so long ago, it was even harder to picture herself feeling any semblance of antipathy for her now.

How could she when Akko stared at her with eyes that could brighten even the darkest of skies?

“It’s impossible to say.” Diana squeezed her hand. “But I’m glad they didn’t.”

“Me too,” Akko agreed, intertwining her finger with Diana’s. “Guess I got pretty lucky that you fell for a mess like me, huh?”

Diana pushed a stray piece of hair out of Akko’s face. “Luck had nothing to do with it.”

The way Akko’s eyes sparkled made Diana’s heart soar. But her expression was quick to change into something Diana couldn’t quite read.

Diana furrowed her brows in concern. “What is it?”

Akko swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “I guess, I was just thinking about how...” she started, rubbing at the back of her neck, “the only downside to, uhm… us these days... is that I’ve gotta travel halfway across the world just to see you. Kind of sucks, ya know?”

The weight of reality came falling down onto Diana’s shoulders with a force she didn’t know possible. For a few minutes, she had been able to forget everything. For a few minutes, she and Akko were teenagers again, meeting up late at night just to talk among the stars. Parting ways at the end of the night would hurt, but the promise of the sun rising again the next day would always bring them back together.

But that wasn’t how things were anymore. No longer were they teenage girls living across campus from each other. The nights they got to spend together were few and far between, having no near end in sight. Eventually, this night, too, would end and the only promise the rising sun would bring them the following day was that of their inevitable separation.

For a moment she had forgotten, but now she remembered and it hurt. It hurt like Hell.

Diana slipped her hand out from Akko’s grasp, her gaze fixing on the ground far below them. “It certainly is rather burdensome, isn’t it?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

Akko nodded, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “I mean, I’d travel billions of miles if it meant seeing you! But, uh…” she hesitated, flicking Diana a nervous glance, “don’t you think it’d be better if I didn’t have to?”

Diana knew this conversation.

Every time Akko came to England they had this conversation. They’d talk about what it would be like if Akko didn’t have to go back to Japan. They would indulge themselves in fantasies of the things they would do and the places they would go together. They would spend countless hours imagining the ‘what if’s and ‘what could be’s.

But she couldn’t do it this time. It hurt too much. The reality was too real.

Diana clenched at her dress, staring into her lap. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Akko. Shame, guilt, sadness, frustration—every emotion she had kept bottled up over the last two weeks were rushing at her like a freight train, and she was stuck on the tracks.

At this time tomorrow, Akko would be gone, and she would be left alone again. She would go back to waiting up for Akko’s calls at 1 AM, only to crawl back into bed by herself once it was over. She would go back to walking through the silent halls of the Cavendish Manor, the stillness of them leaving her feeling like something was missing. She would go back to excruciatingly painful dinners alongside Daryl and her daughters, wanting to scream out her frustrations into thin air afterward.

If Akko could just _stay_ it would all go away. But she couldn’t. Diana knew she couldn’t. Every look of hurt or disappointment that she had seen in Akko’s eyes were enough to rip her heart in two. She couldn’t put Akko through that anymore. She needed to find a way to fix it—but she had no idea where to even start. Each of these trips felt like nothing more than life mocking her with something that could never be.

She couldn’t do it anymore.

She couldn’t hold it in anymore

She broke.

“I’m sorry, Akko,” Diana blurted out.

“H-huh? F-for,” Akko stammered, “for what?”

“Everything,” Diana started, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Every time you come to visit it’s one thing after another. If I’m not being hassled with unexpected work, then my family is hounding you out of sheer pettiness and expecting you to abide by a code of etiquette that doesn’t let you be yourself.”

“Diana…” She could practically hear the frown in Akko’s voice.

That alone was enough to pour salt into the wounds that were already torn open deep within her. It was Akko’s final night in England—the night she had been looking forward to. Diana didn’t want to ruin this for her. She didn’t want to ruin _another_ moment of Akko’s trip for her. But she couldn’t stop herself. She felt sick to her stomach and the words were coming out of her like bile.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what that must be like for you,” Diana continued on, her fingertips digging into the skin of her temples. “I want you to feel at home when you’re with me. I don’t want to be interrupted every time we have a moment alone. I don’t want my family to mock you at any given opportunity. I’m just so _sick_ of it all.”

Diana’s words were rushed, frantic. Her hands were starting to shake. “But no matter how I might try everything—” She shut her eyes tightly, her teeth sinking into her cheeks. “I want you to stay, Akko. I do—more than anything. But you deserve better than this.”

“ _Diana._ ” Akko’s voice was firmer this time, almost as if pressing her to stop.

She couldn’t.

Her eyes were hot and stinging. Emotions she didn’t even realize were there boiled over. Any semblance of control or composure she had been able to maintain over the past two weeks were left abandoned. She was crumbling into the pieces of something she hated—something Akko shouldn’t have to deal with tonight of all nights.

But she needed Akko to hear it. She needed her to know how sorry she was that this kept happening. She needed Akko to understand that this wasn’t what she wanted for them. She wanted so much more for them—for _Akko_.

And yet— 

“The hardest part is, I still can’t see my life without you in it. And I know… I _know_ how selfish that is. Which is why I need more time.” Diana’s hands balled into fists against her forehead as she struggled to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. “I just… I need to figure out how to make this work. Because the thought of _not_ being with you for heavens knows how long is agonizing for me. I don’t _want_ to do this anymore.”

She was frustrated. She was just _so frustrated_. It wasn’t fair. None of this was _fair_. She had spent so many years alone. After all this time she had finally found someone who she loved so much, and who made her feel equally as loved in return. She had this wonderful, beautiful person in her life who she was forced to be apart from.

She hated it.

She was sick of the late night calls. She was sick of waking up in bed alone. She was sick of waiting five months over and over again for visits that went by too fast. She was sick of the distance. She was so _sick_ of all of it. She didn’t want any of this anymore.

All she wanted was—

“ _Diana!_ ”

“—Akko!” Diana snapped, her voice harsher than she intended as her hands flew away from her face. “ _Please_ , listen to me. I’m—!”

But when her eyes finally met Akko’s, she froze. Time itself seemed to stop, and the world grew so quiet that Diana could have heard a pin drop kilometers away.

She was seeing things. She had to be. But no matter how many times she blinked to be sure, the image remained the same. Akko was sitting beside her, every inch of her face knitted with concern. However, it wasn’t Akko’s expression that made her heart stop—it was the small black box that sat in her hand.

“What…” Diana managed, unable to bring herself to move, “what is this?”

Akko sighed, allowing herself to crack a small, sympathetic smile. “Diana, I get what you’re saying—I do. And I appreciate how worried you are about how I feel.” She gripped at the box in her hand. “But, honestly? None of that stuff matters to me. If it did, I probably would have walked away a long time ago.”

Diana couldn’t tear her eyes away from the box. Her brain kept saying that her vision must have been playing tricks on her—that there was no way this could actually be happening. This couldn’t have been what she _thought_ it was. “I…” she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief, “I don’t understand. How do you not…?”

Akko shrugged. “Yeah, we’ll have stuff to figure out and compromises we’ll need to make—but that’s part of the whole for better or for worse thing, isn’t it?” She offered Diana a lopsided grin. “Sticking with each other through the good times and the bad is what being together is all about.”

“I… I know,” Diana stammered, pressing a hand to her forehead to keep her mind from spinning any more than it already was. “But… Akko—! This whole time… Everything that happened—!”

This wasn’t real. This _couldn’t_ be real.

Akko let out a small laugh. “I know the past two weeks wouldn’t exactly be the perfect getaway to some people. But all the mornings I got to wake up by your side and all the times I got to goof off with you… _those_ were perfect to me.” She reached over, squeezing one of Diana’s hands in her own. “I wanna be able to do that every day, cause nothing makes me happier than being with you.”

Diana was at a complete loss for words. She had spent every moment of this trip worrying and stressing over what Akko must have been feeling. She had wasted hours upon hours wondering if Akko ever thought about leaving it all behind for the sake of her own happiness and sanity. And yet, there Akko was now, holding her hand and telling her none of that mattered.

The wired cage that had been suffocating Diana’s heart was loosening. Every muscle in her body relaxed as she stared at Akko. All of her features were illuminated by the green glow of the Sorcerer’s Stone, like something out of a dream. Diana’s body was still rooted in disbelief that this _was_ a dream she would soon wake from. It had to be.

Akko furrowed her brows, squeezing Diana’s hand tighter. “I love you, Diana, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. If that means dealing with your family or following dumb traditions, I’ll do it all in a heartbeat. And if it ever gets to be too much, we can figure it out together.” She put a hand to her chest. “But at the end of the day, this isn’t about traditions, or your family, or work. This is about how you make me feel every second I’m with you. I don’t _want_ to keep going back to Japan, because when I’m with you I’m already home.”

Akko placed her hand on top of the box. For the first time, Diana noticed the way Akko’s fingers were shaking. Diana’s breath caught, her jaw quivering as she tried to find the words to speak—any words at all.

“Akko… I…” Diana’s throat shriveled up.

This was happening. Despite everything, this was _really_ happening. Diana knew she should tell Akko she was making a mistake. She knew that they should spend more time talking about this. She knew that her family would have a fit when they found out. She knew she should want to stop her.

But she didn’t.

“I wouldn’t trade what we have for the world, Diana. I am where I am today because I have you in my life,” Akko proclaimed, scooting closer. “So if you really want my happiness, then make me the happiest person on the planet right now.” She finally opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

Diana’s eyes widened. Staring back at her was a small, silver ring wedged carefully in velvet at the box’s center. She wasn’t imagining things. This was real in every possible way. Her eyes burned and her heart pounded in her head. Any doubts Diana had dissolved into nothing.

The answer was simple.

Akko gasped as Diana flung her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. Diana couldn’t stop the smile that took shape, or the tears that finally fell, as she buried her nose into Akko’s neck.

“Yes.”

“R-really?!” Akko beamed, putting a hand to Diana’s waist to steady her. “You will?!”

Diana could feel the rapid pounding of Akko’s heart against her own chest, as well as the way her hand quivered with nerves against her back. She almost laughed, pulling away from Akko’s now tear-stained neck.

“Of course I will,” Diana avowed, cupping Akko’s face between her hands. “There isn’t anything that would make me happier.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry… if it seemed as though I had doubts.” She ran her thumbs along Akko’s cheeks. “I was worried that I would be asking too much of you. I didn’t know if now was the right time. I mean, with everything—”

Akko lifted a hand, pressing a finger to Diana’s lips. “C’mon, Diana. This is me we’re talking about. I can handle anything. Your aunt hating my music is no big deal,” she laughed with the slightest waver to her voice. “Things like that aren’t gonna stop me from loving you.” The wetness in Akko’s eyes made them shine brighter than Diana had ever seen. Her voice almost broke as she quietly said, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Diana’s hands slid down to rest on the back of Akko’s neck. “You have it backwards,” she insisted, leaning in to touch their foreheads together. “I love you, Akko. So much.”

Akko closed her eyes, letting her hand come to rest on Diana’s wrist. “I love you, too, Diana.”

Diana couldn’t keep it back any longer. Her heart was overflowing with adoration. In a single motion, she tugged Akko’s neck toward her and their lips met. Akko exhaled a sigh of relief as she gladly relaxed into the kiss.

All of Diana’s concerns and fears melted away as she tangled her fingers in Akko’s hair. Akko’s grip on Diana’s wrist and waist tightened, bringing her closer—almost desperately so. Diana happily obliged, wanting to pour every ounce of affection she felt into Akko. She wanted her— _needed_ her—to know how completely smitten she was. 

Everything about it was some kind of wonderful that Diana couldn’t put words to. The way her heart flipped and her stomach fluttered left her feeling like a teenager being kissed for the first time all over again.

When Akko finally pulled away and stared at her with eyes that warmed every corner of her body, Diana knew that no matter what the future held, they would be all right. It was irrational of her to have ever doubted that to begin with.

“Should we…” Akko started bashfully, taking the ring from the box and lifting it between her fingers, “make it official?”

Diana allowed Akko to take her left hand in her own. “I would love to.”

Akko beamed, placing the box aside and delicately slipping the ring onto Diana’s finger. Once it was securely in place, Diana let out a small, bliss-filled laugh. She looked down at the ring, her brain still processing what her eyes were seeing. Something she had only dreamed of being a possibility for so long was finally real—and this small band around her finger made it official.

It was beautiful.

“I know it’s not much,” Akko acknowledged, scratching her cheek with a sheepish smile, “but I got what I could.”

Diana shook her head. “It’s perfect,” she assured. And she meant that—there was nothing flashy or gaudy about it. It was gorgeous in its simplicity. “I love it.”

Akko’s eyes sparkled with joy. Diana couldn’t even begin to imagine what she must have gone through to get it for her. Diana had always expected that she would be the one to ask for Akko’s hand in marriage. She never would have thought that Akko would put in the effort to take the task upon herself.

Then again, Akko did always have a way of surprising her.

“How long have you been planning this?” Diana asked, running her fingers along the surface of the ring. “I don’t think we’ve ever seriously discussed marriage.”

Akko sniffed, wiping away the dampness in her eyes on her arm. “Since the last time I visited England,” she answered with a shrug. “I mean, every time I looked at you I kept thinking, ‘I really wanna marry her’. And once I got back to Japan I was missing you so much that I just sort of realized, ‘why don’t I _ask_ her to marry me, then?’ So I bought a ring and, well, here we are.”

Of course it was that simple. Would it really be anything but when Akko was concerned? Diana had spent so much time worrying and thinking about the hardships that came with marriage, while Akko had simply made the decision and went through with it. That alone was admirable, in its own way.

Diana supposed she could learn to take a page or two from Akko’s book.

“You never cease to amaze me, Akko,” Diana sighed. “I just can’t believe you kept it a secret this whole time.”

“Trust me, that wasn’t easy,” Akko laughed with a wave of her hand. “I almost asked you to marry me, like, six different times.” She clenched her fists. “But I really wanted it to be perfect, so I held back!”

Diana had to admit, the amount of thought Akko had put into her proposal was impressive. She somehow doubted it was a coincidence that Akko would ask her to marry her in the same place where they shared their first kiss. It almost felt like something out of a novel.

She couldn’t deny that it left her innermost romantic swooning, just a bit.

Akko leaned back, kicking her heels against the tower’s edge. “Honestly, the scariest part of all was telling your Aunt.”

Diana froze.

“You… you what?”

Akko glanced at her. “It just felt like something I should do, you know? I mean, she’s your family.” Akko sat forward, leaning her elbows on her knees as she looked out to the sky. “I know she’s not crazy about me, but I wanted her to know how important you are to me and that I’m really serious about this.” She shot Diana a smile. “Plus, if I wanna get on your family’s good side, it seemed like the right place to start.”

Akko had really gone to Daryl to tell her she was going to ask for Diana’s hand in marriage. No matter what way Diana tried to frame the conversation in her mind, she couldn’t make right or left of it. When had she done that? How hadn’t Diana noticed Daryl’s change in behavior after she did?

She paused. Now that she thought about it, she supposed the way Daryl and her daughters drilled into Akko at dinner the night before made sense now. Thoughts raced through Diana’s mind at a thousand miles a minute. She was almost afraid of hearing the answer to the question she knew she needed to ask.

“And…” Diana began hesitantly, “what did she say?”

“Well, she wasn’t exactly _happy_ ,” Akko started, and Diana’s heart sank. “But, she didn’t seem mad, either? She didn’t really say much of anything, actually. I dunno.” Akko scratched her head in thought. “In the end she just told me, ‘do what you want’. And that was that.”

That wasn’t the answer Diana had been expecting. Knowing Daryl and her distaste for Akko, she would have assumed she would let it loudly be known that she would never belong within the Cavendishes. So to hear that she said little more than telling Akko to do as she pleased left an odd feeling in Diana’s core.

Was it… a good thing?

She cast her glance down. “...I see.”

“Sorry,” Akko apologized with a frown. “Maybe I shouldn’t have...?”

“No. It’s all right,” Diana assured with a shake of her head. “Quite honestly… I couldn’t care less of what my aunt thinks one way or the other. There’s nothing she could say that would keep me from marrying you.” She cracked a small smile, reaching over and squeezing Akko’s hand. “But, for your sake, I’m glad it went well.”

Akko’s expression softened, and she squeezed Diana’s hand. “We’re going to be fine, Diana.”

Diana knew that her aunt and cousins were always going to be a thorn in her side. She knew they would never change their ways. She knew that they would never truly _accept_ Akko as a member of the family. But perhaps that really didn’t matter.

Perhaps it was enough that Daryl was willing to tolerate Akko. Diana would still hate every sneer, every criticism, and every snide remark—but at the end of the day, she would be there to give Akko all the love and all the praise in the world to make up for it. She wouldn’t let that stop her from trying to keep Daryl at bay, but she knew she couldn’t let it stop her from having the life she wanted to have with Akko, either.

If Akko could accept that, then so could she.

Diana leaned in, pressing her forehead against Akko’s. “I know we are.”

Akko’s face brightened, satisfied with that answer, then she grinned. “You know, I still have time to cancel that flight.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Spend some more time with my _fiancée_.”

Diana blushed, her heart skipping a beat. That word would certainly take some getting used to. She closed her eyes, attempting to shake it off as she cleared her throat. “As tempting as that sounds, I wouldn’t think it a wise decision.”

Akko pouted. “I guess you’re right,” she sighed, giving Diana a wink. “I’ll just keep thinking about my next trip, then.”

Diana raised a brow, giving her a playful smile. “And when will that be?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Akko answered, and as she did, she ran her thumb over Diana’s engagement ring. “But when it happens, are you cool with me staying for the rest of my life?”

Two weeks ago, just the thought of a life with Akko flooded Diana’s mind with doubts, concerns, and fears. It brought out the ugliest of her anxieties and even left her wondering if Akko would think it all worth it. She assumed it would be better to wait for the right time.

But as she sat alongside Akko under the stars now, all of that seemed preposterous. There was never a right time for these things. Of course, the road ahead wouldn’t be an easy one. Diana was positive they would face all sorts of challenges. But a challenge had never stopped them in the past. Challenges had taken them to the edge of the universe and back, only making them come out stronger than before.

Diana smiled.

There were no doubts. She didn’t need to think about it anymore.

Laughing lightly, she leaned in against Akko’s ear and whispered, “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

* * *

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss is a reference to another story I wrote titled ['Stargazer'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178523)! Give it a read!


End file.
